Usuario:DeimosTricky
Sobre mi Pues bueno, voy a escribir un poco esto de una vez. No soy muy interesante como ser humano, me gusta jugar a los videojuegos, a las cartas Magic y a algún otro juego de mesa. También me gusta el anime y suelo verlo. Pasear me resulta agradable (Cuando no hace puto calor) y ultimamente veo vídeos en YouTube y estoy leyendo algunas historias de aquí. En cuanto a más allá, la Prueba de Acceso a la Universidad me salió como el culo y tendré que repetirla al aó que viene, por lo que tengo que estudiar para sacar una buena nota y repetirla. No hay mucho más tampoco. Animes Aquí una lista de los animes que me he visto, para el que le interese: (Nota: El orden puesto aquí es según recuerdo y no tiene ninguna intencionalidad de top) # Boku no Hero Academia. (T1, T2 y T3) # Shingeki no Kyojin. (T1, T2 y T3) # Overlord. (T1, T2 y T3) # Code Geass. (T1 y T2) # Death Note # Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Phantom Blood, Battle Tendency, Stardust Crusaders y Diamond wa Kudakenai) # One Piece (Al día) # Nanatsu no Taizai (T1 y T2) # Tsugumomo. # Toradora! # Owari no Seraph (T1 y T2) # Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu. # Rokudenashi Majutsu Koushi to Akashic Records. # Sakamoto desu ga? # Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! (T1 y T2) # Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu. # Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. (T1 y T2) # Another. # Hellsing. (Normal y Ultimate) # Mirai Nikki. # Elfen Lied. # Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica. # Mahou Shoujo Site. # Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou. # One Punch Man. # Mob Psycho 100. # Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. # Shimoneta to Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai. # Danganronpa: The Animation (T1) # Hataraku Maou-sama Y alguno más, pero si no está aquí es que me ha parecido horrible. Videojuegos Misma lista, pero de juegos en vídeo: # Overwatch. # The Binding of Isaac. # Mortal Kombat (2011) # Mortal Kombat X. # Saga Black Ops de Call of Duty. (World at War - Black Ops III) (Solo Zombies) # SPORE. # Jak (Jak & Daxter, Jak II, Jak 3) # Ratchet & Clank (1, 2 y 3) # Bloodborne. # Injustice. (1 y 2) Y más que no recuerdo. Creepypastas Saga SCREAM 1. ¿Cuál es tu película de miedo favorita? 2. SCREAM 3. SCREAM 2 (Idea de Cordura) (Colaboración con Cordura) 4. Carnage Charles 5. Viktor Vendetta 6. Diana Damage 7. Jurassic John 8. Murderer Molly 9. Nathalie Night 10. Artic Aghata 11. Jimmy Jetpack 12. I.A Universo Creepypasta de DeimosTricky (Abandonado) 1. The Slender Man: A Dark Entity 2. Ticci-Toby: The False Proxy 3. Viktor Vendetta: Now Scream 4. Jeff the Killer: Good Night 5. Sally: Play with Her 6. Laughing Jack: The Killer Clown 7. The Apothecary: The First Searcher 8. Bloody Painter: Red Art 9. The Mothman: The Last Prophecy 10. Carnage Charles: Madness and Revenge 11. Diana Damage: Dead Fire 12. Nina the Killer: Fanaticism vs Culpability 13. Nathalie Night: The Shadow of Justice 14. Arctic Aghata: Cold Blood 15. After Marble Hornets: The Shadow Behind the Mask (Debería poner "Hornest") 16. Kate the Proxy: Kullman Soul Otros Proyectos 1. Beacon of Despair Versus 1. The Rake vs Zalgo 2. Viktor Vendetta vs Carnage Charles 3. Laughing Jack vs The Rake 4. Ticci Toby vs. Smile.dog (Idea de Cordura) (Colaboración con Cordura) 5. Sally vs Kate the Proxy Super Versus 1. Creepypastas vs Horror Films 2. Creepypastas: El Bien vs El Mal 3. Creepypastas: El Bien vs El Mal II (Inacabado) Otros 1. Lovesong for a Dead Man 2. The Parasyte Premios (Solo tengo uno pero es muy chulo) Ideales de la wiki ¡El wiki es de la Comunidad! ¡Blanquea tu perfil con este mensaje y lucha por tus derechos como usuario!